


band hugs, family hugs

by queen_of_demons_and_hell



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_demons_and_hell/pseuds/queen_of_demons_and_hell
Summary: Julie has lingering PTSD about Caleb, she finally breaks down in front of the boys. From that point on it's all fluffy
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 29





	band hugs, family hugs

Julie slammed her locker shut with enough force to make Flynn jump and bring her hand to her heart.

“Jules!” Flynn scolded, her eyes amused but turning to concern when she saw the pain and tears in her best friend’s eyes.

Flynn gripped Julie’s upper arm hard enough to make the other girl let out a short gasp. “What’s the matter, Jules?” At Julie’s small head shake, Flynn added, “Your boys are fine.” She made sure to enunciate every syllable as if to burn it into her best friend’s brain. It was a shot in the dark, but that was what Flynn assumed was wrong.

Julie let out a small sob and Flynn knew it was time to leave the hallway, dragging Jules down the halls and into the music room, snapping at the students currently there ‘my best friend is hurting so get out right now or so help me…’

The kids scampered off very quickly after that.

Flynn shut the door to the music room and turned back around to face Julie, who hadn’t moved since she was shoved into the room in the first place. Flynn moved, walking until she was basically nose to nose with the other girl.

Flynn grabbed her shoulders and sat her down into one of the many folding chairs currently present.

Flynn kneeled in front of her best friend, taking her hands in her own, “What happened?”

“What if-” Julie cut herself off with a sob as if the words themselves were too painful to voice. “What if I hadn’t gone into the garage?”

“Oh, honey,”

“What if I went directly to the house, and they were there. Dying. Again! And I just continued to live in blissful ignorance, unaware that my boys had ceased to exist.”

“But that’s not what happened,” Flynn said, her voice soft, a stark contrast to Julie’s. “You went into that garage. Reggie, that loveable idiot, gave away that they were still there. You hugged Luke and then you hugged Alex and Reggie and their marks vanished. You can touch all of them. They. Are. Fine.”

Julie sniffled, “They’re dead!”

“Yeah, well,” Flynn said with a huffed laugh, “You can’t do anything about that part.”

Julie sniffed again but Flynn could see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

“There we go!” Flynn exclaimed, bumping her shoulder. 

They heard the warning bell ring, and a look of anxiety flashed across Julie’s face.

“Hey,” Flynn started, but Julie cut her off.

“How do I look?”

“Like you’ve been crying,” Flynn stated apologetically.

Julie sighed, “Great. I am so not in the mood for questions.” She ran her hands through her hair, as if in an attempt to tame it.

“Go home.”

Julie looked at her like she was a different breed. “What?”

“Just go home, Jules. You’re allowed to take a mental health day every once in a while. And besides,” She smiled, “You need to see your boys anyway.”

Julie blushed a little and Flynn laughed, “I love it when you just accept that you basically own them.”

“I do not!”

“Those boys are all so whipped for you, it’s insane. Especially, Luke.”

This time Julie went bright red. “What-I-um,”

Flynn threw her head back with a laugh this time, “Go home, Jules. Talk to them about this.”

Julie looked panicked and vehemently shook her head.

“Jules. You have nightmares and worries about this constantly. You have to talk to them. Honestly, they probably have the same nightmares. Do they even get nightmares? Do ghosts sleep? If they do what do they dream about? What-”

“Flynn,” Julie snapped her fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her spiral of questions.

“Right. It’s time for you to go, babe.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It was only when she was walking down the pathway towards the garage that she wondered how she would explain this to her papa and especially tia. She was so wrapped up in those thoughts the world around her seemed to vanish. Why did I do this? I’m going to get in so much trouble! Tia is going to make Papi kill me! What have I done? These thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard the sound coming out of the garage.

Life is a risk but we will take it,

She was edging closer.

Close my eyes and jump,

The door was cracked open and she could see Alex pouring his heart out on the drums.

Together I think that we can make it,

She watched Luke and Reggie belt the lines, none of them had noticed her 

lingering in the doorway.

Come on, let’s run,

“And rise through the night, you and I,”

The boys noticed her then, and they finished the song with her though she managed to stay in the shadows.

“Nice!” Reggie exclaimed setting down his bass on the stand.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, “A nice throwback. But what are you doing here?”

She stayed silent and Luke approached her, “Julie? You can tell us anything,” 

Alex and Reggie nodded vehemently behind him.

She broke down then and forced her way out of the shadows.

“If you don’t hug me right now I think I’m going to fall apart,” She managed to get out before her knees buckled.

Luke got to her first, stopping her from hitting the ground and cradling her to his chest, Reggie and Alex not far behind.

Julie could hear Reggie start crying above her which made her cry harder. Alex started crying and she could feel Luke’s chest start shaking from the force of his tears.

“I love you guys so much,“ She gasped, "I love you,”

She knew she kept repeating that over and over again, them assuring her they feel the same until her eyes got too heavy and she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

She woke up when Luke was gently lowering her into her bed. Someone had already pulled her covers back and Luke pulled them up, tucking her in. She saw Reggie and Alex standing by the door, watching her with concerned faces. Luke moved to leave but she croaked out, “Wait,”

He froze and Alex and Reggie straightened up.

“Stay, all three of you, please.”

“Of course,” Alex murmured

“I haven’t slept well,” She said, she didn’t why she was telling them this, “Since Luke told me about Caleb.”

Luke sucked in a breath, and Reggie made it to her side in a few easy strides. 

He laid down, with his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her, 

“Band hugs.” It was a statement, and he was so serious that Julie couldn’t help but snort.

When she didn’t shove him away, Luke and Alex took the cue and laid on either side of her, so they were a pile on her bed.

“Family hugs,” Alex corrected.

They laid there in blissful silence. Someone had previously drawn her curtains closed when she had been laid down in the first place so the darkness and the comforting presence of her boys lulled her into a gentle sleep. It was the first restful sleep she’d gotten since Caleb, and somehow she knew as long as she had her boys, everything would be okay.

She would worry about tia and papi later.


End file.
